


Bitten

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, M/M, Monster of the Week, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Spells & Enchantments, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t know why he’s tied to the bed, but Cas and Dean are there, so everything’s going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/gifts).



> This is a late birthday prezzie. This is what popped into my head when I read over what [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com) said in the [questionnaire I posted](http://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/136272697409/all-about-you-im-going-to-be-totally-transparent). Forced orgasm + Wincestiel + fuck or die. Three things I happen to like too :D

Sam doesn't know why he's tied to the bed. Doesn't know why he's naked. Doesn't know why his entire body hurts. Doesn't know how he got in the motel room or even what fucking city they're in.

All he knows is Cas is wiping him down with a damp washcloth. Gentle swipes over his heated skin, and it's such a relief, feels so good that he can't stop whimpering with every soft touch.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asks, but he's not all that sure what came out of his mouth made any sense. His tongue feels funny. His lips are nearly numb. His throat is raw, like he's been talking all day.

"You have a fever," Cas says, and even though his voice is barely a whisper, it makes Sam's head throb.

"Why'm I tied t'the bed?" Sam asks, squinting up at Cas.

The bedside light makes his eyes water, but the overhead light is off. Sam assumes that's why it takes him until then to realize Cas is naked too, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Try to relax," Cas says, rinsing the washcloth out in a bowl and then wiping Sam's face.

Sam closes his eyes, moaning as the cloth soothes the burning heat of his face. The cloth moves down his neck, over his chest, and down his stomach, leaving his skin tingling with coolness as the water evaporates.

"Hurts," Sam says, squirming on the bed. He can't figure out where the pain is coming from, but Cas is already helping him feel better with the cloth, so maybe he'll know how to help him with the pain too.

"It'll feel better soon," Cas says.

Sam hums happily as the pain recedes. He's not sure what Cas is doing, but it's working, and it isn't until the orgasm hits him that he realizes exactly where the pain was originating.

"C-Cas!" Sam cries out, nearly choking on the word. He falls asleep before he can ask Cas what the fuck is going on.

*

Sam's tied up, and he's fairly certain he's naked too. He wriggles in the restraints enough to figure out he's spread eagle and getting himself untied isn't an option.

"Dean?" Sam asks, squinting up at his brother.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean says.

Sam sees worry lines around Dean's eyes, the way Dean's lips form a smile, but it's not a good smile. "Wha's wrong?"

"How you feelin'?" Dean asks.

Sam moans as Dean wipes his face with a damp washcloth. It's cool and refreshing and just what Sam needed. "Hot."

Dean smiles, and it's a little more genuine this time. "Yeah, I know," he says, then the smile fades away. "You hurtin' anywhere?"

Sam frowns as he takes stock of his body. Toes and feet are fine. Legs, check. Ribs and chest feel fine. Fingers, hands, arms, shoulders, neck. Yup, all fine. Except there's something else. Something burning. Radiating outward and ready to consume him.

"Burns," Sam says, voice cracking.

"It's okay," Dean says, patting Sam's stomach. "Just stay calm. Try to relax."

"Burning," Sam says, because obviously Dean doesn't know his body's on fire.

"I know, but it's gonna be okay," Dean says.

Sam groans, writhing as suddenly the burning turns to ice and electricity and it's the best thing he's ever felt. He lets out a sob as he comes and doesn't fight it as his eyes close and he's out like a light.

*

It feels so good he doesn't want it to ever stop. He's half asleep, but struggling to open his eyes, because he really wants to know what feels so fucking amazing.

He squints, eyes aching with the light from the bedside lamp. Cas is looking down at him, face a mask of concentration. It's adorable. Sam always finds it adorable when Cas has his serious concentration face.

Sam chuckles and reaches up to touch that face he loves, but he can't move his arms. He gasps when he realizes he's tied to the bed, eyes wide as he tries to figure out what the fuck is going on.

But Cas is moving back and forth, and it feels so good. Sam lifts his head off the pillow and looks down at where they're connected, Cas straddling his hips, riding him slowly.

"Fuck," Sam breathes, letting his head fall back on the pillow. "My kinky angel. Fluffy little angel ridin' me."

Sam doesn't know why he said it. He's not normally the type to say shit like that. If Sam's talking during sex, it's dirty and gets Cas blushing and Dean coming so hard he nearly passes out.

"Fluffy," Sam says, then tries the word out over and over again, his tongue and lips shaping the word until it loses its meaning. "Are they fluffy?"

"No, they're not," Cas says, the corner of his mouth twitching like he wants to smile. "If you could feel them, they would be sharp and hot."

"Mmm, _you're_ hot," Sam says, grinning.

Cas does smile. Just a little one. It makes something in Sam's tummy flutter. Kind of like he's got feathers in there tickling him. Maybe some of Cas' fluffy feathers are in his tummy and that's why it feels so funny.

Sam whimpers as Cas leans down and kisses his chest, blanketing Sam with his body, his hips still moving so Sam gets stimulation to his cock.

"Feels good," Sam says, closing his eyes. He doesn't mean to fall asleep, but he's just so exhausted, and Cas is on top of him, moving just right.

*

Sam wakes to his body on fire. It's burning and he's scared. He's alone. He cries out, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he thrashes on the bed.

"Hey, hey!" Dean says, cool hands smoothing over his heated skin. "Calm down, Sammy."

Sam lifts his head off the pillow, sees he's tied to the bed, and panics. "What's going on? What's happening?" he nearly screams, twisting and trying to pull himself out of the leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

Dean climbs onto him and sits on Sam's cock, Sam bucking into the coolness of Dean's ass and nearly sobbing with relief. Dean winces, but then settles down.

"Better?" Dean asks.

Sam nods. "Yeah. What the fuck's going on?"

"Your head feeling pretty clear?" Dean asks.

Sam frowns. "Why?"

"Tell me what you remember," Dean says, bouncing slowly on Sam's cock.

Sam snorts. "Are you kidding me? You're not gonna tell me why I'm tied to the bed in a shitty motel room?"

Dean chuckles. "Now, see, if it were me, I'd just assume it's a kinky sex thing. Why you always gotta be so analytical?"

Sam bucks up into Dean as he growls. "Dude!"

Dean winces again, hissing as he settles down, putting his hands on Sam's stomach for leverage. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I just thought it was funny."

"Am I hurting you?" Sam asks, concerned.

"I'm a little sore," Dean says.

"Well get off my dick, then!" Sam says, huffing.

"You don't want me to do that," Dean says, shaking his head. "It's the only thing keeping you from burning up with fever."

"Huh?" Sam asks, then looks to the motel room door as it opens and Cas walks in with grocery bags in his left hand.

"You remember going on a hunt?" Dean asks.

Sam looks back and forth between Cas, who is setting the bags down on the unoccupied bed, and Dean, who has started riding him again. "Yeah, I remember we were headed for Detroit, but we stopped in Denver for the night and the manager told us about something weird going on here."

"Anything after that?" Dean asks.

Sam tries to remember, but he comes up with nothing. "No. That's all I got."

"The manager, Derrick, was a white witch," Dean says.

Sam frowns. "He dosed me with something?"

"No, well yes," Dean says, then huffs out a laugh. "You got bit by the creepy little thing that was eating all the local pets. Derrick recognized it and helped us out by making a salve and giving you some kind of concoction that would flush the toxins out of your system."

Sam can see Cas stripping out of his clothes. "So what's with tying me to the bed and fucking yourself on my dick? Not that I mind."

"Go rest," Cas says, pushing Dean off Sam.

Dean climbs off as Cas crawls onto the bed, but Sam cries out as the second no one is touching, it seems as if his body explodes into flames.

"Breathe, Sam," Cas says.

Sam moans as Cas sits on his cock, Dean already wiping Sam down with the washcloth. Cas is riding him faster than Dean did, and it feels so much better than the burning when Dean had pulled off.

"The shit Derrick gave you has a nasty side effect," Dean says. "Makes you horny as hell. So horny your body literally can't handle it and overheats."

"Wait, so you've been riding me since this happened?" Sam asks. "How long have you guys been doing this?"

"Two days," Dean says, rinsing out the washcloth. "And I'm sorry I let you overheat before Cas got here. You passed out after your last orgasm and I thought it would be okay to ice my ass until Cas got back."

"You're icing your asshole?" Sam asks, frowning.

"Hey, you try riding a big cock for two days!" Dean says, whapping Sam's chest with the washcloth.

"Yeah, but you don't have to ruin your asshole to-mmph," Sam says, sentence cut short when Dean shoves the washcloth into his mouth and climbs onto the bed beside them.

"Quit bein' a big baby," Dean grumbles as he gets to his hands and knees and bumps his hip into Cas. "He's been helping."

Cas pulls the washcloth out of Sam's mouth, tosses it onto the bed near Sam's chest, then reaches between Dean's ass cheeks.

"Fuck yeah," Dean moans, eyes falling closed.

Sam frowns. "You shouldn't need healing, Dean. Just because-mmph!"

Dean grins as he looks up and sees that Cas has shoved the washcloth back into Sam's mouth. "Does it look like I'm having a problem with this?" Dean asks, voice a little breathy as Cas continues playing with his hole.

Sam whines through the washcloth as Cas starts moving faster on his cock, Dean's panting breaths ramping up his arousal that much more as his brother arches his back and fucks himself back onto Cas' fingers.

Just as Sam's about to come, Dean cries out and comes dry from the stimulation to his prostate. Sam growls into the washcloth, fucking up into Cas and, unfortunately, passing out yet again after he comes.

*

Sam knows exactly why he's naked and sprawled out on the bed in the motel room. He's untied, and when he opens his eyes, Dean's curled up on one side of him and Cas on the other. Dean's asleep, but Cas doesn't need to, so he's just tracing lines over Sam's chest and gently kissing the skin of Sam's shoulder.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Cas asks when Sam shifts a little.

"My dick feels kinda weird, but nothing hurts," Sam says.

"Tell me when it becomes uncomfortable," Cas says, his hand coming to rest on Sam's lower stomach.

"I thought it was over," Sam says. "You untied me."

"We had tied you up because you were mindless with need," Cas says. "I didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt."

"Did I do anything to you or Dean?" Sam asks, wincing.

"No," Cas says. "Derrick told us exactly what to expect, and we brought you to a less popular motel where no one would notice if you made a lot of noise, then tied you down before you woke up."

"Oh, good," Sam says. "So how much longer do we have to do this?"

"Until the blue line around your penis fades," Cas says.

It takes a moment for that to sink in. "Huh?"

Cas reaches down and holds up Sam's cock so Sam can see the thin blue line running around the skin of Sam's cock, just under the head.

"Oh," Sam says, then snorts. "I don't know why I'm surprised by anything anymore, but that kinda threw me."

Cas starts to stroke Sam's cock, and he gets hard in record time. "It's a spell. The line was much darker when it first appeared. At the rate it's disappearing, you should be fine in less than twenty-four hours."

"He's still sleeping," Sam says as he looks at Dean. "He okay?"

"He was worried about you," Cas says. "He didn't sleep much until you became coherent earlier. I was concerned too."

"I'm okay," Sam says, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I know," Cas says as he rubs the pad of his thumb over Sam's piss slit.

"So, uhm, I have an idea," Sam says.

"Are you going to share your idea?" Cas asks, his hand moving faster on Sam's cock.

"I wanna try it out on you," Sam says. "Tying you up and making you come over and over again until you can't even remember your own name."

Cas chuckles. "You enjoyed it," he says instead of asks.

"Yeah, and I wanna see how many times I can make you come," Sam says. "Just keep you going as long as I want because I know I can't chafe your dick."

"We have the room for three more days," Cas says.

"But first I wanna fuck you," Sam says.

Cas lifts his head and smiles down at Sam. "You may have me any way you wish."

Sam growls as he rolls them over, pinning Cas beneath him and nibbling at Cas' back. Cas moans as Sam slides his cock between Cas' ass cheeks, not fucking into him, but just grinding over him, the head of his cock catching on Cas' hole.

"Is your ass sore?" Sam asks even though he knows it isn't. He can't hurt Cas. Not with his grace restored. "How many times did you fuck yourself on me? All tied up and helpless under you."

"You needed to come at least once an hour, but Dean insisted you looked desperate by the thirty-five-minute mark, so I've ridden your cock sixty-eight times in the last three days," Cas says.

Sam spreads himself out on Cas. "How many times did you come?" he whispers in Cas' left ear.

"Seventy-four times," Cas says.

Sam chuckles. "You jerked off watching Dean ride me," he says.

"Yes," Cas says. "Not every time, but toward the beginning you were so desperate, so needy that you wouldn't stop begging and telling us every dirty thing you wanted to do to us."

"So that's why my throat's sore," Sam says, pushing the head of his cock into Cas' hole.

Cas wiggles back, trying to get Sam deeper. "Yes. That first day more filth poured out of your mouth than we've heard from you in a month."

Sam groans as he sinks into the well-lubed hole. Cas is still tight considering he's spent more time with a cock in his ass than not in the last few days, but he still clenches around Sam.

It's not hurried or rough. Sam takes his time sliding in and out, kissing over Cas' back and neck, running his nose through Cas' hair because it smells like the fruity shampoo Sam loves. When he comes with gasp, Cas does too, whimpering and grinding into the bed.

Dean's still passed out next to them, and Sam's cock is still hard, so he pulls out of Cas, gives him one last kiss on the back, and spreads Dean's ass, looking to Cas to make sure he can, and when he gets a nod, he slowly fucks into him.

Sam only feels a little bad about it when Dean doesn't even wake up. His hole is lubed and stretched, more so than Cas', but it's warm and perfect, and the idea of fucking Dean while he's still sleeping turns Sam on.

Dean makes a sleepy noise and snuffles into the pillow as Cas scoots up to the head of the bed and starts playing with his own cock, stroking it slowly as he watches Sam fuck his sleeping brother.

Sam starts to fuck Dean faster, hips bumping into Dean so it jostles him a bit. Dean begins to wake up, and Sam can tell the moment Dean is aware of his surroundings because he lets out a moan and tilts his ass up.

"Joining the party?" Sam asks, chuckling as Dean's eyes flutter open.

"Shit, Sammy, yeah," Dean hisses, trying to reach beneath himself to get at his own cock.

Sam pulls out, gets between Dean's legs, then yanks Dean up onto his knees. Dean grunts at the sudden position change, then whimpers when Sam shoves his cock back into Dean's hole. Dean's chest is still down on the bed, Dean's ass high in the air, and Sam has a good grip on Dean's hips, pulling him back as he fucks into him, the headboard smacking into the wall with each thrust. Dean's moans get louder and it gives Sam an idea.

"Fuck his mouth," Sam says as he wraps his arms around Dean's middle and pulls him up, settling Dean down on his own elbows.

Cas doesn't hesitate to scoot over until his crotch is just under Dean's face. Sam gives Dean's right ass cheek a hard smack.

"Open up," Sam says, giving him another smack.

Dean yelps, but does as he's told and moans around Cas' cock as he sucks him down. Sam knows he isn't going to last long even though he's come so many times in the last few days, and soon he's pounding into Dean, his brother choking on Cas' cock even though Cas' hands are on Dean's shoulders to keep him from faceplanting into Cas' crotch. Dean whimpers around Cas' cock as he comes, asshole clenching around Sam's cock as Sam strokes him through it.

"Oh, fuck," Sam yells as he comes, his orgasm hitting him harder than it usually does, and he falls forward onto Dean, hips still moving. "Sorry, oh, fuck, sorry, Dean." His body is still shivering and spasming, but he doesn't pass out.

Dean chokes one more time as Cas groans, his hand in Dean's hair, holding him down. Sam loves the way Dean's body fights it, asshole clenching around him and his body straining, struggling for oxygen.

Finally Cas pulls him off, and before Sam can get off of Dean, Cas is rolling them over and jerking Dean's cock. It's fast and rough, and Dean writhes back against Sam as Sam wraps his arms around him and holds tight.

"Cas! Oh, fuck, Cas," Dean whines as he squirms and shivers. "I already fuckin' came!"

Sam chuckles. Dean gets so sensitive after he comes, and the two of them love to push him beyond that and make him come again just because he can.

"Cas! Fuckin' hurts! Ah, fuck, Cas!" Dean cries out, coming a second time in as many minutes. He lets out a sob when Cas still doesn't stop, and soon he's flailing against Sam, trying to get away. "Cas! You can fuckin' stop now! Fuck! Cas, you fucker, stop!"

Sam chuckles as Cas flops back, a satisfied grin on his face. Dean's grumbling about his poor dick and wriggling around until he's comfortable between them, jabbing his elbow back into Sam's ribs until Sam flips the blanket over them all.

"I'll let you rest up for round two," Sam says as he reaches down and pushes the middle finger of his left hand into Dean's hole.

Dean elbows him again, but settles and mumbles sleepily about witches and how much they suck.

"Sleep, Sam," Cas says, as he reaches over Dean and runs his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam falls asleep to Cas lightly scratching his scalp.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who reads the last bit and wonders if it’s possible, I’ve had two different boyfriends who were able to have multiple orgasms. I did this to them often and it was tons of fun ;)


End file.
